


【贺红】一个Alpha两幅面孔（续）

by zyc940310



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 01:46:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19713805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zyc940310/pseuds/zyc940310
Summary: ※非典型ABO※设定原因巨型欧欧西





	【贺红】一个Alpha两幅面孔（续）

**Author's Note:**

> ※非典型ABO  
> ※设定原因巨型欧欧西

被脑子里的晴天霹雳雷得外焦里嫩，莫关山盯着面前的一柱擎天，有变斗鸡眼的趋势。  
冒犯感于愣怔后接踵而至。莫关山的确是震惊了，他长这么大连和自己的小兄弟都没有如此近距离的面鸡；而震惊往往伴随着狂喜或暴怒，被轻视的怒意拧紧两条淡眉，莫关山臭着脸抬头，刚想冲贺天发火，Alpha的表情则似一瓢自头顶淋下的水，将Omega的怒意浇得连烟都不剩。  
非要莫关山形容，此时的贺天…看上去很不贺天。  
莫关山知道Alpha发情时会变得敏感脆弱，与平日大相径庭；而正因为他见识过发情期间的贺天，才被这个年轻Alpha的冷静自持吸引。莫关山不是一个甘于向命运屈服的人，他是分化成了Omega，但他致力于将人生活出Alpha的强大勇猛，正因为如此，他几乎没怎么犹豫就认定了贺天。  
他们是同类。  
按照莫关山的一贯做法，对付嘤嘤怪通常只有嗤之以鼻和无视两种选择；可贺天一没有嘤嘤，二他还是自己的男朋友，不可能置之不理；更何况，瘪着嘴委委屈屈的贺天实在是有点犯规。  
莫关山啊莫关山，少年在心中自我唾骂，你真是个没有原则的颜狗。

于是颜狗莫关山很没有原则地心软了，视线极短暂地在贺天竖起的旗杆上停留一瞬，又折返略带妥协地望着他：“那你想怎样？”  
见沉默许久的莫关山发话，贺天捏紧抱枕，低下头小声嘟囔：“我就想让它不要一直竖着…”末了撇开头，蚊子哼哼般补充，“难受…”  
最后一丝顾虑被贺天的抱怨击碎，莫关山在床边席地而坐，认命地握住贺天的小兄弟，任劳任怨帮他打手枪。

Alpha被Omega的突然主动吓了一跳。胸中五味杂陈，他张开嘴，又不知说些什么；舒服的呻吟溢到嘴边，却害怕莫关山听到会厌恶赶紧咬住嘴唇。Omega的手掌柔软细腻，抚慰起来比自己上手舒适不少，更何况贺天在家族训练的压制下很少自慰，初次尝鲜的小兄弟很快便因兴奋胀大一圈。  
Omega没有发情期，莫关山也只是偶尔为解决生理需求简单给自己处理。他没想到Alpha的持久力强到这般令人发指的地步，手腕都撸酸了这家伙居然比开始更精神些？！  
再看贺天，明显比刚才忍得更难受。一手抓着床单，另一只手上的海绵宝宝几乎被捏得变形。他偏着头，刘海遮住眼睛，但紧抿的嘴角彰显难耐的情绪。

莫关山的挫败感被不服输取代。身为贺天的男朋友，连帮他撸出来都做不到，这算个什么事儿。两眼一闭心一横，他松手，敛起小虎牙，嘴张到最大，嗷呜一口把贺天的小兄弟含进大半。  
贺天被这突如其来的快感刺激得浑身发颤。他全然没想到莫关山愿意为他做到这一步，一时间鼻腔热意上涌，不得不咬着舌尖把酸意逼退回去。他想过推开莫关山，告诉他不用为自己做这么大的牺牲；但莫关山于他本身就是颗巨大春药，从头到脚都散发着无法拒绝的致命吸引。  
给人口交是莫关山的人生第一次，他只能凭借印象中小电影的某些桥段和想象尽力让贺天舒服。他放松口腔，变换角度地卖力舔舐贺天粗壮的茎身，龟头在少年削瘦的脸颊上戳起个个巨大凸包。深吸气，莫关山尽可能扩张喉间肌肉，埋头吞到阴茎底端。坚硬硕大的龟头探进喉管的感觉很不好，异物入侵和愈发浓烈的腥檀气息引起阵阵生理性干呕。莫关山的眼眶迅速湿润，脖子上暴起青筋，小脸也憋得通红。他抓住贺天想要把他拉起来的手，艰难地晃动脖颈，忍着万般不适替他深喉。  
贺天被感动得一塌糊涂。疼惜、满足、幸福、欲望，多种情绪混杂的情感将他的心脏填得满满当当，压抑多年的渴望被莫关山轻而易举地全盘挑起。莫关山湿热的口腔是个引力极强的无底洞，将贺天的浑身欲火尽数吸至下腹。战栗伴随蚀骨快感席卷而来，贺天明白自己快射了，理智告诉他必须推开莫关山，而本能却不受控制地指示他按住Omega的后脑。腰部不自觉加快顶弄，莫关山猝不及防的呜嗯给贺天熊熊燃烧的欲火添了把柴。数十次冲刺后，Alpha在高潮的灭顶快感下揪紧Omega的头发，将混杂威士忌酒香的粘稠精液一滴不落地喂进莫关山的食道。

大量体液和浓烈的Alpha信息素差点把莫关山呛个半死。他猛地推开贺天，瘫坐着剧烈咳嗽，拉风箱似的喘得惊天动地。床上的贺天去拉，被一胳膊挥开手掌。莫关山扣着床沿起身，刚想抬臂给他一巴掌，却被贺天攥住手腕，连人一把拉进怀里。  
“对不起莫仔！”Alpha嗓音嘶哑，可力气也是真的大，莫关山被贺天禁锢在怀，怎么都推不开，“对不起，这不是我的本意…我试过推开，可你太香了…你知道我有多贪恋你的触碰和味道吗？莫仔，莫仔，我真的好喜欢你…可我连这点自制力都没有…是我配不上你…”  
莫关山这下真真是目瞪口呆了——你们强A都是这样的吗？性情转变比变脸还快？？谁能想到正趴在自己肩头哭唧唧求原谅和刚才按着自己脑壳使劲往嘴里射的其实是个一人？？？  
可莫关山看着痞，却有一个很大的弱点：心太软。路边随便一只流浪的猫狗都能激起他一片泛滥的同情心，何况是对外威风只在自己面前展露脆弱的男朋友。方才上涌的怒意顷刻间烟消云散，他回拥贺天呼噜那头黑毛，张口就是安慰：“…好了好了，别自责，我没有怪你。你是我莫关山钦定的男朋友，怎么可能配不上我？其实…我真挺喜欢你的信息素的，所以…那啥…还挺…挺好吃…”  
此话一出，莫关山恨不得扇自己一嘴巴子——这都什么狗几把胡言乱语。  
而当贺天惊喜地抬头，莫关山才是真的后悔。

Alpha曜黑的瞳孔晶晶亮，直刺得莫关山眼睛痛。贺天用力握住他的双肩，瞳孔都因兴奋微缩：“...你真的喜欢？！”  
假的。莫关山板着脸，僵硬点头。  
“没骗我？！”  
继续，机械点头。  
——还不都是为了顾及发情期强A那脆弱的自尊心！  
得到连续肯定的答案，贺天开心地再次拥紧莫关山，笑得像得了糖的孩童。莫关山无语地任由他搂搂抱抱，末了又被迫与之近距离对视。  
贺天的眼睛太亮太干净，莫关山暗自琢磨，心底竟升起一股欺骗小孩子的罪恶感。  
努力压下胸中膨胀的欢喜，贺天庄重地捧起莫关山的双手，问得无比认真且虔诚：“既然如此，莫仔。”  
深吸气，贺天闭眼再睁开，郑重其事：“我可以要你吗？”

莫关山一时没能理解“要”的含义。  
见他不回答，贺天收紧双手，强势表白：“我喜欢你，莫关山！虽然时机不太对，但我对你是认真，是想过一辈子的那种喜欢！”  
这这这，这他妈是在求婚吗？！母胎solo十六年才刚有男朋友一个月的纯情处男小莫仔慌神了。压根没想过这么远的他本能后退，又被贺天拉回原地。  
“贺家从小训练我克服本能战胜天性，教我隐忍克制，但我引以为傲的自制力在见到你的刹那消失殆尽。”情难自制，对莫关山倾诉衷肠的贺天把他抓得贼疼，“我会对你负责的，莫仔。我这辈子从来没有喜欢过谁，你是第一个，也是唯一一个。”单膝跪在莫关山身前，贺天剑眉微蹙，满眼深情，“请相信我。也许我不懂该怎么喜欢一个人，但我定会尽我所能来爱…”  
告白最后的“你”字没能说完。莫关山起身搂紧贺天脖子，主动覆上那张唇。  
“我信你，贺天。”

孤A寡O，干柴烈火，两个刚刚互通心意却经验为零的毛头小子急躁地胡乱撕扯对方衣物。贺天没精力去顾及莫关山被扯成破布的T恤，他勾着他的腰把人抱坐腿上，毫无章法地汲取Omega身上愈发清冽的薄荷味。啄吻由脖颈游离至胸口变成吸吮，贺天忘我地嘬啃那两颗圆润小巧的淡色肉粒。胸口从未有过的异样酥麻令莫关山难受地皱眉，他箍紧贺天的脑袋，仰头闭眼费力喘息，断断续续的浓重吐息再次唤醒贺天本就只是半软的性器。  
干燥温暖的大手圈握两只距离极近的阴茎，莫关山被惊出一声短促呻吟。命根子被人握在手心和别人互相摩擦的感觉实在陌生，小红毛刚想抬手拍掉贺天的手，又掉进他祈求的眼神中。  
他妈的莫关山，少年恨恨吐槽自己，你真是彻底栽进贺天手掌心，这辈子都没救了。

撸管经验比莫关山还少的贺天几乎是凭借Alpha的本能在做。手里揉搓二人的欲望，贺天抛却那些规规矩矩，肆意释放威士忌信息素以引起莫关山的共鸣。Omega没有发情期，但也有常人所具的七情六欲。莫关山是贺天的解药，而贺天却是莫关山的毒。他们天生契合，清冷惯了的Omega在Alpha信息素的作用下动了情。莫关山干涩的后穴分泌出清透液体，打湿贺天蹂躏他臀肉的手。Alpha了然低笑，指尖抚上小穴周遭柔软的褶皱，轻一搭重一搭地打转，趁Omega不注意，偷偷探进一截指节。  
异物入侵使莫关山自我保护地绷紧肌肉，贺天捋平小家伙龟头上薄薄的包皮，指甲剐蹭马眼，惹得一阵猫叫似的轻哼后抱紧怀里塌了腰的Omega：“放松，莫仔，别那么紧张。”  
湿滑的穴口很容易容纳下一根手指，紧接着第二根、第三根，把莫关山从未被人开垦过的穴肉戳撑成各种形状。肠道青涩却不失热情地回应Alpha的邀请，在信息素的催化下变得肥厚滑腻，全方位无死角地挤压贺天灵活的指节。莫关山哪受过这种刺激，被贺天捣得泥泞不堪，湿了身下一片床单，简直像遭了洪灾。唾液自闭合不上的嘴角滴落，求而不得的Omega被小腹深处的瘙痒折磨得耐心全无。他一巴掌呼贺天背上，用了狠力气，张嘴便语气不善：“磨磨唧唧的磨蹭什么呢？！还不快点！”  
一巴掌把毫无准备的贺天扇得直咳嗽。莫关山立马回神，暗道不好，怕是又要惹这个祖宗不高兴，连忙替他抚背顺气，道歉都软了声音：“…抱歉，下手太重。”  
正玩到兴头上被打断的贺天果然不悦，可莫关山都道歉了，他也不好甩脸子。于是带有小情绪的幼稚Alpha决心报复，草草抽出手指，扶着自己的小兄弟对准Omega湿漉漉的穴口，不做任何预示突兀地埋进整个头。

即便射过一次，贺天的小兄弟也并未软下多少。比手指粗得多的龟头生硬地插进初经人事的小穴，即便扩张充分，也疼出莫关山一句粗口。  
“操！”Omega嘶嘶抽气，小脸皱巴成一团，眼角渗出两滴生理性泪水，倒把始作俑者唬得够呛。  
“…对不起莫仔！”挺直身板不敢乱动，Alpha敏感的情绪又开始作祟，“我没想弄疼你…”  
完蛋。听着耳边加重的鼻音，莫关山如临大敌，以应激速度开启知心伴侣模式：“...没事，第一次，难免不太适应。”说着还呼撸呼撸毛。  
这哪里是谈了个男朋友，都快被逼出心理阴影的Omega心累道，老子他妈是养了个儿子吧。  
“儿子”贺天显然get不到“老父亲”莫关山的心路历程，他撇着嘴，可怜兮兮地问：“那我可以继续吗…？”  
就算他哭、闹、敏感脆弱仿若旁人，但你Alpha永远还是你Alpha，他想操你，你别无选择。  
莫关山深谙此道。他认命地闭上眼：“可以。”

得了经验，贺天接下来的动作轻柔不少。他扶抱莫关山劲瘦的腰，有条不紊地往里探寻。坚硬发烫的阴茎寸寸破开湿滑内壁，肠肉争先恐后地涌上，吸附柱身热情似火。莫关山仰着头，唇齿不受控制地大开，表情混杂极致的痛苦与欢愉。后穴渗出大股汁水，直淋得贺天浑身泛起鸡皮疙瘩。Omega诚实的身体反应大大激励了Alpha，腰部施力，阴茎表面爆裂的青筋准确碾过莫关山的敏感点，拔高八度的呻吟再一次不负众望地惊住贺天。  
莫关山被他的神经质折磨得烦不胜烦，他一把捧起贺天的头，拉向自己，与之鼻尖相触：“...你要是个男人，就别这么瞻前顾后。”  
“可你…”  
“做不做？”挑起贺天下巴，莫关山居高临下，“不做拉倒。”

激将法意料之内的成功。贺天情绪波动却不至于影响智商，Alpha与生俱来的本能告诉他Omega享受敏感点被顶弄的快感。瞄准愈发肿胀的凸起，贺天发了疯似的磨蹭戳刺。莫关山死死咬着后槽牙，把失控的呻吟封在嘴里。灭顶的快感超出Omega的承受力，眼泪决堤倾泻不停。  
不愿让贺天又因这个多加顾虑，软了腰的莫关山借助身体重心将他带倒，而后顺势倾身覆上。体位变化方便贺天加快冲刺，快感累积迫使他抖如筛糠。濒临登顶的Alpha不安也直逼峰值，他搂紧Omega，把他勒得生疼，一遍又一遍地呼唤他的名字，像走失且恐慌的幼童。清晰地感知贺天的每一丝情绪波动，莫关山吃力地抬起无力的双腿，脚踝于Alpha背后相勾，双臂环绕那颗埋在他颈边的脑袋，颔首以唇贴耳，哑着嗓子不厌其烦地重复“我在”。  
“我喜欢你。”莫关山的脖子湿了，“莫仔，我爱你。”  
“我知道。”Omega揪紧Alpha的发，“我也是。”

情感上的升华将这场生命的大和谐推向全新契合高度，莫关山渐渐不再能忍住呻吟，四肢也疲软下滑。汹涌的冲动涌向下腹，贺天明白自己等候许久的时刻即将来临，张嘴含住莫关山的腺体，胀大一圈的龟头也向Omega从未被打开过的生殖腔发起最后进攻。  
莫关山被这突如其来的剧烈酸胀感吓得一个激灵，他撕扯贺天的头发把他拽起，上气不接下气、恶狠狠地质问他想干什么。  
贺天无视头皮的刺痛，厚着脸皮凑上去强势亲吻，嘴里还念念有词：“让我射里面。”每一个字都含糊不清，“我会负责的，莫仔。”

这几个字不说则罢，一出口径直惹得莫关山炸毛。Omega一肘击在Alpha肋骨上，忍耐许久的怒气在此刻尽数爆发：“贺天！你他妈敢？！”一嗓子嚎出去，音量大得他自己都诧异，“谁准许你射里面了？现在、立刻、马上给老子把你那玩意儿拿出去！！”  
腰部晃动猛然停下，贺天一动不动地趴在莫关山身上，脸埋在他颈脖子里，安静得连呼吸都屏住。  
被愤怒冲昏的脑海里蓦然响起莫妈妈的声音：儿子，你要记住，发情期的Alpha很脆弱，千万凶不得，一定要温柔，否则很容易给他们留下心理阴影。  
察觉到贺天小心翼翼忍耐的细微抖动，莫关山泄了气的后脑勺重重砸在枕头上。  
想抬起Alpha的脸颊未果，Omega吐词清晰地骂了句操，卯足劲翻身把贺天压在身下。

委屈得睫毛湿透，贺天偏头想用胳膊挡住莫关山探寻的视线，却被后者捏着手腕不由分说按在身体两侧。  
莫关山真是恨透了自己的软心肠。他叹了口气，俯身，唇瓣贴上贺天的眼睑：“…抱歉，我不该那么大声吼你。”  
贺天垂眼，拒绝与之交汇视线。  
侧过脸，他的轻吻又落在贺天冒汗的鼻翼上：“不是讨厌你，只是…我还没做好准备而已。”  
沉默继续。  
目光下移，莫关山的唇最终啄在贺天紧抿的唇线上：“我说过了，我也喜欢你。你会对我负责，我也会对你负责。”  
终了，Omega咬了咬Alpha的耳垂，紧贴耳廓，压低的声线无比魅惑：“如果你真的想好了，认定是我，不后悔——”朝里吐了口气，他妥协道，“那就进来吧，我愿意。”

后腰处的手臂倏地收紧，痛得莫关山一声闷哼。突然爆发的数次连续超速抽插彻底捅软了Omega的腰。趴在贺天身上，莫关山被他破开生殖腔时双目失了焦。贺天的犬齿咬破莫关山的腺体，体内的撕裂感和精液激射在生殖腔内壁上的冲击逼得莫关山涕泗横流。他把脸深深埋进枕头，死死咬住枕套，愣是没发出一点声音。不知过了多久，腺体上的牙印不再冒血，被精液撑得鼓起的肚子抵住贺天坚硬的小腹，几乎虚脱的莫关山被贺天捧起脸颊，恍惚中听见朦胧的三个字。  
“我爱你。”

莫关山做梦都没想到自己有一天竟会神智清醒地任由一个Alpha帮他清理身体。  
这是我该做的。贺天言之凿凿，拒绝了莫关山自己来的请求。我要对你负责。又瞥见Omega生无可恋的神情，贺天挤了一坨沐浴露在他手心。莫仔想要对我负责的话，可以帮我洗澡。  
我不该把那句“傻逼”咽回去的。莫关山一边忍受浑身酸痛和屁股里胡作非为的手指，一边咬着牙给贺天搓泡泡。我应该把它送给自己。

被贺天抱回床上，莫关山的上下眼皮已经粘得撕都撕不开了。  
发情期间的Alpha体温高热，被八爪鱼似的贺天缠住刚躺下一分钟，动弹不得的莫关山便浑身冒起了汗。  
我究竟是为什么要给自己找这种罪受？陷入昏睡前的Omega这般喃喃。

FIN.

**Author's Note:**

> 后记：
> 
> 三天后，周末。
> 
> 听到门铃，莫关山打开家门：“...你穿成这样，是要去参加舞会？”  
> 人模狗样的贺天晃了晃手里的大包小包：“不，是上门提亲。”


End file.
